Pick up the Pieces
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Not good at summarys sorry. 11 years after the Labyrinth incident sarah has two children and an abusive husband. what is a protective goblin king to do? Rated M! Do not read if offened easily! JarethxSarah
1. Chapter 1

"Pick up the pieces" Intro

Bleedingchaos: Well here I am with yet another story. I know I have yet to update my other storied but I was just in such a Labyrinth mood and this just popped into my head so here we are. I hope you enjoy. And please guy's I'm going through a rough time so please be gentle and don't flame me. Thank you! ~Lotsa loves!!~

Warning: Graphic stuff do not continue if you are offened easily.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"_You have no Power over me"_

_Jareth's heart shattered at those 6 dreadful words. His world crumbled around him much like his crystal ball that disintegrated with her touch._

_And forever bound to his word he let her and her brother go back to their world. He even let her keep her powers to summon her friends whenever she wanted. And she dare mocked his generosity! His power may be finite over Sarah and though he tried to deny it he knew that deep down Sarah had an infinite power over him. And that's what infuriated him more._

_Fine…let her keep her naïve dreams. He could have given her the moon on a string but no. Was he that repulsive to be around? He didn't need anyone! He never had and never will!_

_He held his crystal ball in a tight grip while appearing in his bed chambers and looked at himself in his full length mirror. He snarled at his reflection, watched in horrid fascination as the almighty Goblin King cried._

"_Never Again!" Jareth shouted throwing the crystal at the mirror watching both of them shatter much like his soul was._

_He transformed to his owl form and landed on a tree branch outside her window. He watched as she played and laughed with her friends. His heart clenched painfully at the site. Deeming that he had put himself through enough torture he flew off into the night wanting to forget his strong willed love…Sarah Williams…._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

11 years later Sarah lay crumpled up on the floor gritting her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. It only made him hit her more and harder. '_Actress' shouldn't show their weakness' _He would whisper coldly in her ear while he constantly beat her. Whatever happened to the kind man who's smile made her weak in the knees… The man she fell in love with years ago.

She heard two little gasps from the doorway and she looked up and stared at her children. Her daughter was named Astrid, the Greek word meaning star, while her son was named Daniel as her husband had picked his name.

She noticed her husband had gone still and she feared that he might go after them. "It's alright children; Daddy is just helping Mommy rehearse for her play." Sarah spoke softly while managing a small hint of a smile.

They both stood there as if frozen in place and continued to stare at them as if they had mutated into aliens. Richt smiled at his children and went to them. "Go to your rooms so daddy can continue helping mommy." Richt said smiling brightly at his children.

Luckily they both left obediently. Astrid was 8 while Daniel was 6 years old. They were very brave kids. Sarah was glad they were smarter then most kids their age. She had told them long ago to always obey their father. Thank God they did as she feared that he might one day snap and go for their children as her substitute. She would rather die then to have him go after her babies.

He shut the door locking it behind him. 'Oh god no…' She thought. Richt smiled sickly at her as he flipped on the loud music that would hide her screams and cries. With a cold smile he started towards her. 'God please no…not again…please…someone…Save me!' her mind shouted as her husband ripped her skirt off and yanked down her panties.

"No!" she cried out as she felt him entering her unprepared. She could feel the blood trickling down her thighs as she silently cried. 'Please…someone…anyone…Jareth' She thought on her last though of consciousness.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

_Jareth's eyes were hooded over in Anguish and malice as he watched Sarah being rapped by her husband. It tore him up inside to see his beloved strong willed Sarah take all his beatings._

_He could always hear her calling out his name but he was bound to his world unless she 'said the right words.' He cursed viciously as he listened to her ragged breathing and her gasps of pain. He swore if he ever got his hands on her husband Richt he would make sure he suffered a worst fate of being trapped in the bog of eternal stench._

_He turned back as he saw that His beloved was now unconscious and her husband just left her lying in a ball on the bed as she cried. His heart clenched painfully at the sight of his broken beauty. How could he save his precious Sarah? Suddenly his vision flashed to her children's bedroom. He suddenly gave a small light warm smile. He loved her children as if they were his very own. They were every bit as beautiful and smart as their mother. And just as brave he thought looking upon them now through his crystal ball._

_They were huddled on Astrid's bed. Astrid was holding her sobbing brother while she cried silently as if trying to hold back the tears while she comforted her brother. She was every bit as strong willed as her mother._

_Watching her sharp green eyes and Idea suddenly struck him. Problem was could he pull it off without pissing off the Fates? Only one way to find out._

_With a bit of magic he made the book 'The Labyrinth 'appear on Astrid's dresser knowing she would find it._

_Now all he had to do was wait…._

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_END OF INTRO!_

Bleedingchaos: Well I hope that's ok for an intro guys. I'll be posting more up ASAP ok. Please review even if it's just saying 'nice chapter' every word of encouragement will add my self-esteem to write more ok. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fates

Bleedingchaos: Well I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the intro. This idea just popped into my head one day randomly and I thought id like to make it into a story. As you can see I love writing I just don't get much inspiration to continue. I think my work sucks and I try to think otherwise but it doesn't work very well. Anyways I really hope I can keep your guys' interest and I swear not to quit on this story unless I'm told otherwise. Love you guys and here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1. The Fates

Jareth stared into the eyes of the three fates. He elder was Scarlet who was dressed in a scanty silver gauzy gown. Her two younger sisters were twins named Grace and Bella. Both dressed like their older sister only Grace was in green and Bella in blue.

The three fates were exceptionally beautiful. But no one compared to his beloved Sarah. What the three fates lacked was the deep passionate fire that glowed in Sarah's eyes. Even when Sarah was broken her eyes never faltered in their scorching gaze. And it was because Sarah that he was now standing in front of The Fates.

One minuet he was standing in his throne room pacing and ignoring his goblins then the next thing he knew he was standing in the grand hall in front of the three fates. And now they were giving him hell for what he did. The three fates might have faces of angels but step on their territory and mess with free will and you can see just how impish and demon like they really are.

"We gave you one simple rule Jareth of the Goblins… And you broke it." Scarlet spoke.

Jareth didn't say anything. It had been a week since he had given Astrid the book. She hadn't spoken the words yet. He didn't think she would either but the fates knew what was going to happen. And it must be something big to make them call on him like this.

"You have threatened life as we know it Jareth." Scarlet spoke once more and again Jareth stayed silent. He knew something was up. Both Grace and Bella were usually smiling and playing around. And now they wore frowns and were silent.

He closed his eyes in frustration. "So what are you trying to say" Jareth barked out and immediately regretted it.

Scarlet's irises changed from Amethyst to blood red. "Do not take that tone with me Goblin King. If not for me you yourself would be just a low peasant Fae. We gave you your life and helped you harness your powers. We can take them back just as easily" Scarlet hissed vehemently.

"Forgive me" Jareth spoke softly.

Scarlet's irises changed back to Amethyst as she walked up to Jareth and caressed his beautifully smooth porcelain cheek. "Usually we would be able to interfere with what's to happen with you but we cannot this time." Scarlet said quietly. He heard Grace Sniffle behind Scarlet and Bella held her sister close… this didn't look good. "You know the reasons we cannot help you Goblin King." Scarlet said sadness clouding her once sparkling eyes.

Jareth actually paled. "Is their any way to stop it?"

"Nay" Bella said sadly.

Jareth's face contorted into one of anger. He wanted to scream. But he wouldn't. He damned himself the day he gave Astrid the book…now someone was going to pay dearly for it….

"Who's going to…." Jareth started to ask before he just vanished from the room. There was only one other power that could have pulled Jareth away from the fate's chamber….he had been summoned.

"It's too late" Scarlet whispered….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Astrid lay in her bed pouting. Her day was going bad. First her mom had come in and found her reading a book that she randomly found on her dresser. She thought it had been a present from her mom so she had been reading it over and over again. In the week she had had it, it had become her favorite book. She could probably recite the book if she wanted to.

For the first time her mother had screamed at her. She didn't understand why. She said the book was evil and had walked off with it. Astrid didn't think it was evil. For some reason the girl in the book reminded her of her mother….and Astrid felt a strange connection to the goblin king. She felt sorry for him and wished the book had ended differently…that the goblin king got to keep his love…but no…. he had kept his word and set his love free even though it pained him. The first time she read the book she had wept for the goblin king.

Even now all she could think about was the book. It was like….the book was somehow calling out to her but she couldn't understand why. '_Say the right words' _a scratchy voice kept whispering to her but she thought it was just her imagination running away again. When she had been reading the book she had been picturing her mother running through the labyrinth in search of her brother. And at the ballroom scene….she could picture her mom in a beautiful elegant gown and a tall man with dazzling mismatched eyes chasing after her mom. Astrid sighed. She really needed to stay away from her mother. Maybe her dad was right saying she was becoming much like her mom… But was it such a bad thing to dream and to imagine what life would be like in someone else's shoes?

Astrid sat straight up when she heard something crashing against the wall. She peeked her head out of her room and snuck into the living room after making sure it was clear as she was still grounded and didn't want to get into more trouble. She gasped lightly as she watched as her father smacked her mother around.

She clenched her little fists and ran to him to try to protect her mother.

"Stop it! Stop hitting mommy!!" Astrid screamed pounding on her fathers legs then he smacked Astrid before he froze with realization.

She sat there and cried silently. Sarah got up to tend to her daughter but Astrid scooted back flinching away from her touch before running to her room.

'_Say the right words!'_

"I wish the goblins would come take us away right now" Astrid whimpered.

"No!" Sarah cried out from the doorway.

A strange current ran through the room then there was a white owl in front of the window. The windows blew open on their own accord and there was a bright light. Astrid screamed and Sarah had to shield her eyes. The light started to recede and there stood Jareth.

"Oh…no…." Sarah breathed as she stood still frozen in place as if she were paralyzed by his mere presence. Jareth stared at her before turning to Astrid. "Its…you…the man I imagined from the book" Astrid said in a small voice and Jareth nodded walking towards Astrid.

"Don't you dare touch her" Sarah cried out. Jareth knelt down beside Astrid and touched her bruised cheek with his leather incased hand. "Did he do this?" Jareth asked Astrid quietly.

Astrid sniffed and nodded. Jareth wiped the blood from her mouth then made a crystal appear in his hand. He twirled it and it turned into a daisy. He handed it to Astrid who giggled and took the flower.

Sarah watched transfixed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She never saw Jareth like this before. He stood beside Astrid turning to look at Sarah.

"Are you going to take us away?" Astrid asked

"Yes little one" Jareth said.

"M'not little I'm 8 now" Astrid said puffing out her cheeks in a pout.

"Ah yes forgive me" Jareth said chuckling.

Astrid walked up to Jareth and attached herself to his leg. He bent down picking her up into his arms.

"Take me instead Jareth…Leave my children out of this" Sarah said.

"What's said is said Sarah. You know that better then most." Jareth said to her as he glanced over to the sleeping Daniel on his bed. He gave her a hot stare "You have beautiful children" he said lightly sending chills of anticipation down Sarah's spine.

"And would you really want to leave such beautiful children to suffer at your husband's hand? He could scar them permanently…would you subject them to physical scars as well to go along with their mental scars" Jareth spoke in even tones.

"Shut up what do you know" Sarah hissed. "A lot more then you think I do Sarah. But that doesn't answer my question" Jareth said

"Never…I would never leave them with my husband" She said. But she couldn't help but wonder how Jareth knew about her husband.

"How..?" She started to ask before he shook his head. "Now is not the time for talk" He said before he turned to the window which was now a door that he pushed open and walked through.

Sarah turned to Daniel's bed and saw he was gone. She quickly ran after Jareth through the door that actually leads into a bed room. The door slammed shut behind her and she saw Jareth setting Astrid down on the bed beside her sleeping brother.

Sarah looked behind her and saw that the door they walked through had disappeared… She knew there was no going back now….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bleedingchaos: Well I hope you all enjoy that chapter. Ill have more up soon. Please review. Might make me want to update sooner. ^_^x


End file.
